


Follow the Rules

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: my drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun was doing this for fame. How he gets it.....is rather unusual, and not what he'd ordered for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for challenge no.1[fame] at thekpop100.

[You might want to read the description of this video before you start.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymeIPYeXD2s)  
  
"This...this is not a good idea. You're selling your fucking soul!" Kyungsoo tried to stop him.  
  
"This is my chance. My one and only chance at my dream. So stop ruining it by making me second-guess." Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo out of the way and exited the cafe.  
  
#  
  
"So, PD, All I have to do is enter the house with the camera and lights, set it up in the room on the first floor, do the hooja-booja with the board, and come back?" Baekhyun looked up from the script.  
  
"You have to sit for at least three hours, or else the production team won't have enough material."  
  
"Can I have a cameraman? I'm no pro, you might miss some juicy bits", Baekhyun asked, laughing, more for self-preservation, than for professional quality.  
  
"You do know to press "record", right. That'll do. We gotta make this show as original as possible. Exactly how a ouija ritual should be done."  
  
#  
  
"So, what's with Baek today?" Chanyeol asked a ruffled Kyungsoo. The barista had seen Baekhyun's unceremonious exit from his cafe.  
  
"I don't know", Kyungsoo sighed, resigned. "His company wants to make Baekhyun a major actor, without making him take any embarrassing side roles, and to directly hit it big." Kyungsoo ran a hand through his hair, worried for his impulsive friend.  
  
#  
  
The house, situated in a silent suburb of Seoul, was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing stood out about it except for the fact that the lawn was overgrown. And that it was locked for over a year. And that the famous triple murder of the Oh family had happened here.  
  
Baekhyun gingerly played with the house's keys, as he recorded the production crew leaving the driveway. He turns the camera to himself.  
  
"Ah. There you go. As the viewers can see, I am now _all_ alone in this house where the Oh family was brutally murdered. Rumour has it that the child was not properly buried, and that he keeps returning to play in the yard. Witnesses have reported sounds of a child's la- Wait - Did you hear that little laugh? Just kidding! Let's take a look around this house. See? Nothing out of place. The yard, the backdoor, and the front porch. Now, I'm coming for you, Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun slowly unlocked the door and carefully recorded the squeaking sound, as per the PD's instructions.  
  
_All you have is bravado_. A slight whisper.  
  
"Did y'all hear that? Oh Sehun, say that again for the viewers, please?" Baekhyun tried to mask the fear in his wavering voice. He shuddered. _It's a kid's ghost. A kid's ghost. What can it do? Play tag until I die?_  
  
Baekhyun took a shot of the living room, a spacey one, beautiful, if not for the thick dust covering everything. _The first floor, okay._ He climbed up the steps and opened the door, on which, hung a sign: _Please knock - By order of Prince Oh Sehun._  
  
_Please follow the rules._ Another whisper, now a little clearer, and Baekhyun thought he could detect the hint of a lisp.  
  
"Ah~~ our cutie Sehunnie has a lisp! Did you hear that, viewers? He wantth me thu follow the rule-th! Your parent taught so you well, kid!" Baekhyun kept talking to control his urge: _Run!_  
  
He was in a kid's room. He placed the camera on the study table and sat on the chair in front of it. He placed the [ouija board](http://www.crystalinks.com/ouijabdlogo.jpg) and planchette on it, and started.  
  
"Ouija, are you there?" Baekhyun pushed it to _YES_. He'd felt a tug there.  
  
"Good spirit, please come."  
  
A wind blew, through the small room, though he knew no window was open.  
  
"Sehunnie, you wanna talk? Hyung's here!"  
  
_I always wanted to be an actor, like you._ Baekhyun swore it whispered over his shoulder.  
  
_I wanted to be famous, like you._  
  
"Please. Please don't kill me. I don't wanna die! Please!" He pleaded, crying.  
  
_I used to be the prince, the centre of attention._  
  
"I'll make you famous." He said, thinking fast. "Please just move the planchette and prove yourself, I'll leave. Please!"  
  
_You should have followed the rules. Leave._  
  
"Please prove it to me you're here! We can be famous!" Baekhyun was crying his eyes out.  
  
_Leave. Now you will be famous._ A wind whistled through Baekhyun's ear. His heart beat fast. And faster. And faster.....  
  
#  
  
Sunday, December 23, The Times, Page 5:

 

**Upcoming Actor found dead in Abandoned house.**

  
  
_Oh, the things they do for fame_ , Sehun mused.


End file.
